


A collection of one-shots

by murrayable



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: ALOT OF TEASING, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Camping, College, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, Cutesy, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced Crossdressing, Hand Jobs, Lemons, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Party, Public Humiliation, Romance, Smut, Teasing, University, honestly it's gonna be a whole lot of everything, so I'll update this as I go lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murrayable/pseuds/murrayable
Summary: !A mixture of lemons, angst, possibly cross-dressing and a whole lotta fluff with Karmagisa!I'll update the tags with warnings, so you know what you're in for ahaha. This is a side project alongside my main FF, so excuse how random it may be!Please message me if you have a prompt for me, and I'll take it into consideration!





	1. Match Made in Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Match made in heaven  
> Class 3-E is out on a camping trip together. So around the camp fire, they decide to play Dare or Match made in heaven. Nagisa ends up with Karma for a match made in heaven, and Nagisa realises his feelings for Karma.

Kayano had her hopes up that the bottle would land on her, they were either doing dare or match made in heaven depending on what the person chooses. Before the bottle started spinning again, it landed on Nagisa first who was sat with the other boys.

They had all egged him on to do match made in heaven and Nagisa failed to convince them otherwise. The red haired devil was too much of a push and tease making him do it on purpose.  
It was amusing to Karma as he knew Nagisa was shy when it came to kissing people or to girls in general. He was only friends with them, never did he try and get with anyone.  
_If anything, he was thankful about that._

Nagisa watched the bottle spin anxiously. He didn't want to kiss anyone or be shoved in a situation where they were sat in silence. It annoyed him.  
_Why was Karma such a dick bag?_ He scowled at both the bottle and the cheeky ass beside him. Karma kept nudging the boy as if to say _'ooooh who's it gonna land on? Who's the lucky person~~'_. Everyone was laughing whilst it began to stop giving it a " **Whooooooaaa"**.

It spun past the green haired girl who sighed in her flustered state, past the other few girls and past a few of the boys. The laughing nearly stopped when it landed at the red devil.  
"Oh ho ho ho! Interesting" Karma joked giving the boy a wink. Nagisa hung his head in shame, kind of wishing he could spin again, but kind of not wanting to. It was a strange feeling, but **at least** he didn't have to kiss someone.

The devil got up and gave a joking bow to him "My highness, our _castle_ is waiting" He pulled a mischievous face at the given up Nagisa, trying to give him a hand up. The bluenette shook his head not wanting to take the hand, this was ridiculous. Everyone had started to laugh again and joke about the situation.

"I wonder who would be the _dominant_ one, I bet it's Karma!"  
Karma had to comment back, putting on the act further. "Well, of course, it's me, baby. **Look at my stunning body** " He gave a flex and watched Nagisa go to the tent to get it over with.

Nagisa wasn't amused. He sighed at the act and shook his head. _Why must he put on a show_? He entered the tent, hoping Karma took long enough that it wouldn't last long.  
They were both best friends, but he still found himself not liking that part of Karma.

He took a seat on one of the sleeping bags whilst looking at the door and saw those red velvet locks come through. To his surprise, he watched Karma do the tent zip up like they were going to do something. He doubted it, he doubted it very much. He laughed at the taller assassin.

"It's not like we would do anything, why would you zip it?" He questioned and watched the redhead fall beside him. Karma propped himself up on his elbow, laying on his side. Mischief coating his face, as he was looked through silted golden orbs. _Why didn't he answer?_

"Earth to Karma, what's going on?" Nagisa moved up to hit the boys arm lightly to get him to talk. _But still nothing._ Karma was sat in the silence, which he rarely did. There was always something on this boys mind… _So what was it?_

Nagisa was looking more confused than ever, a pout soon made it across his face. He was too stubborn for his own good.  
**  
"Well?"** He tried to push it again, giving Karma another nudge to try and understand. The mischief became a largely empowered smirk. His orbs were hazy, and his hand went up to slide back his hair in a seductive manner. His top was slightly raised showing off his abs. Karma didn't want to say a word, he wanted to see how Nagisa could or would react. In a way, this 10 minutes in heaven thing was what he was hoping for.

All this time Karma had just watched from a distance. He did try and distract himself with girls but it never worked.

Nagisa felt a blush crawl on his face watching the boy like this. He had never laid eyes on Karma like this before... Where his gaze was travelling all over his body...  
_Maybe it's because they called this '10 minutes in heaven'... Maybe that's why I'm becoming embarrassed..._ That must be it, **right?**

He pulled his gaze away, earning a noise from Karma. But Nagisa kept his gaze on the floor, trying to control what he felt.

The redhead moved in closer to peer at the face more. "Ooooh, there's a blush if I haven't seen one before~" He cooed, managing to take a glance.

"N-now you're talking, what are you even planning? Is this some sort of game?" The small assassin huffed in his stubbornness. He wanted to turn around away from Karma or even leave the tent, but he knew if he did there'd be some sort of forfeit.

"Not a game necessarily, but **there is an outcome I want** " He heard Karma move since he was laying on the sleeping bags that were underneath him. The other sat up cross-legged, facing Nagisa.

"Hey it's not like we haven't been this close before, _why is there now a blush?_ I didn't realise I was that damn _attractive_ " Karma licked his lips teasingly at Nagisa. Noticing how the bluenette had stopped talking.

"You could at least give the game a chance~" Nagisa was actually quite shocked Karma would say something like that. He didn't really believe him _._ _As if anyone would like me or kiss me, he's going to pull something out of his pocket that'll scare me. It's some sort of prank like usual._

So without no doubt, Nagisa faced the boy and closed his eyes in anticipation. Expecting something stupid, like Karma always did.

 _Maybe I could have some fun, after all_ , Karma thought. He smiled to himself inching his face in front of the pretty one. His breath lingered over his lips then down his neck. He watched the boy shudder and this earned a chuckle out of Karma. He wanted Nagisa to **forget who he was** and **loose himself** in this moment.

Karma just needed a moment.  
A moment of reassurance so that Nagisa would realise his feelings and want more.  
_If I knew he wanted more, then I could act._

His breath travelled along the exposed skin of Nagisa's, he even pulled the thick winter jacket down so he could nuzzle his breath into his top.  
Nagisa didn't mind these sensations and he did not know why. He couldn't help but to deep breathe. _No one had ever touched him like this, and out of all people for Karma to do this…_ That really didn't help how he felt. The smaller leant into the body in front of him as if to say _touch me._ He really didn't want to say it or spell it out to Karma.

Karma noticed it easily and his hands met the body in front of him. He started with that lustrous blue hair since it was down today. His fingers easily twirled around those locks giving them a slight tug, as he did this his lips gently pressed into the neck. Not a kiss, but **nearly.** It barely touched, but since Nagisa was feeling impatient those lips left an imprint. He felt the smirk on his skin and shuddered once again.

 _Fuck why was this happening? Wouldn't it be the same if it was a girl?_ Karma did have a girlfriend occasionally but it rarely lasted, the boy ended up too bored of them. Nagisa knew this as they shared all their experiences. _Not like he had any_.

Karma carried on his kisses up the slender neck, earning huffs of approval. _Was it getting hot in here? Or was it just them feeling things?_ His other hand went underneath the coat to stroke the boys back, earning the boy to lean into his touches.

The hand was hot, **so very hot.** Nagisa soon felt himself loose what meaning this moment was. He didn't care any longer or want to think about it further.

He sighed stretching his neck for more of those butterfly kisses. His own arms leant out to touch Karma's body in front of him, wrapping his arms around the male's neck.  
Nagisa decided it was best to look at Karma who was making him feel these things. His half-lidded crystal blue orbs took a glance into lust-filled golden ones. He wasn't meaning to but he was batting his eyelashes at Karma for more.

 _Why did he look so hot?_ They both thought. Karma saw the flush over Nagisa's face, his mouth open to slightly pant at how heated he felt. Whereas Nagisa saw lust in Karmas entire face, the smirk and the tongue that flicked at him told him Karma also wanted more.

Karma decided to seal the deal, he was leaving it long enough.  
He decided to push Nagisa back so he could fall with the bluenette, getting on top of him. Their lips met during this embrace, but Karma kept it short but sweet. As he was now resting himself on top and above Nagisa.

 **"M-more…"** Karma heard the mutter underneath him, he couldn't help but smirk more at the request he had always wanted to hear. Nagisa underneath him was now becoming very fidgety, they were so close to each other. It was beginning to arouse him and with Karma's leg in-between his legs, it was hard not to be.

" _Never_ thought you'd ask, cutie" Karma lowly growled seductively, earning another shudder _. Oh how he fucking loved it,_ Nagisa was becoming weaker and prone to want more _. It was delicious.  
_ Karma leant further down to the lips that were already puckered for more. _Pfft. As if it was going to be that easy._ His tongue came out of his mouth to lick at the lips and toy with the parting. He felt Nagisa's hands go around his neck to pull him further down so their lips had to crash.

He was far too impatient to wait any longer. Their kiss soon turned into a passionate make out session, though, Karma changed it to something rougher. His tongue joined Nagisa's mouth between the kisses to battle against his. But by being an experienced kisser, he easily gained dominance over the boy's tongue. He heard Nagisa mewl at the new experiences and felt something hard into his leg. If he wasn't kissing, he probably would have chuckled. It was far too cute.

He pulled away to only bite the boy's bottom lip and listen to the pants he had worked for. "How fucking cute you really are~" He whispered, loud enough for the bluenette to hear. He moved away from his lips to kiss his cheek, neck and wherever he could reach. Eventually, he found himself wanting to have more control over Nagisa and started to add love bites to where he could. The mewling ended up louder, making Karma's self-control go out of the window.

 _It was becoming dangerous,_ the redhead knew this. They only had 10 minutes… _How long could this last for?_ _ **Fuck.**_

As much as he could tear away now, Karma didn't want to and Nagisa certainly didn't neither. Nagisa underneath the boy couldn't help but melt into these new sensations… _It felt too good_. He didn't want it to stop and he wanted more of Karma. His legs kept bucking into the boy to try and get some contact to his problem bellow. His hands left Karma's neck and went for his back to dig his nails into his skin.

And as much as they thought they were being quiet, **they weren't.** Everyone knew what was going on. Even though they knew they couldn't stop it, they had to get a peek and even a photo to blackmail the two. They were all laughing at a plan of action outside the tent.

Karma's hand went from Nagisa's back to his chest. Dragging his nails lightly against his chest, he once again didn't want to give him too much _just yet._  
As he left love bites, he found himself chuckling again. _If only they did walk in, it would perfect timing to show this was his_. Nagisa soon realised his lips had stopped and pulled him to kiss him again. Karma crashed his lips with the boy, his knee finally grinding on Nagisa's arousal. His fingers also found those pink erected nubs underneath his shirt. **It was so cute, every last bit of him.**  
  
As Nagisa was being helplessly turned into mush, they didn't realise the zip was let loose and suddenly they heard snapping off a few phones... They, unfortunately, had visitors.  
"Surprise! Bet you're happy to see us and now we have the photo proof" All of the class 3-N was inside the tent, Karma couldn't tell who was saying what and who was taking the photos. Nagisa was much the same, however, the boy was so embarrassed he was hiding his face against Karmas shoulder.  He felt so exposed. Karma only just heard the shy mutter "P-please tell them that it's enough…"

"Alright, alright, enough. **Get out** " Karma barked at them, which did get most of them out. He noticed one left and narrowed his eyes at them. "I swear to fuck if you don't" and with that, they all had left them in peace. Karma heard their laughs in the distance.

He went to look at the boy bellow him but realised how hidden Nagisa was. But it wasn't like Nagisa wanted to stop, he was just so shaken up by shyness.

"Hey, we can stop… If it feels that bad" The redhead mused, he moved his body so it was now laid beside him, taking his paws off Nagisa. His head was now resting beside the bluenette's shy one.

"I n-never said stop.." Nagisa gently whispered, and Karma smiled once again.

* * *

 

> **Authors Notes: I thought I would do small one-shots occasionally, I don't know what they're gonna be about. Anything tbh. So if you have any ideas feel free to give me a message or a comment and I'll take them into consideration. :')**
> 
> **Be prepared as I'm gonna be a tease.** **If one of them does get too interesting, please comment and maybe I'll make a second chapter for it hahah.**
> 
> **I hope you enjoy regardless! This isn't AS edited as my main FF is, so please excuse any mistakes. Love you all, thank you for support as always!**


	2. Cross dressing mistake PT 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was another forced cross-dressing Saturday for Nagisa.  
> But fate turns on him when he's forced to be 'Ichigo' in front of Karma for a day. 
> 
> [[Came out far too long and will be in several parts. I MAY do a small smut, depending on the amount of love aaha]]

**Nagisa's POV**

Once again it was another Saturday, _not my favourite day of the week._ I was always out with my mother, missing out on the boys day to the arcades. It wasn't the fact of missing out on a day out with them, it was what I was made to do. **It was who could and may see.** I felt my confidence drop lower as people constantly had to look and tell me how pretty her daughter was.

Yes, daughter.

Before we left on Saturdays my mother had to dress me up like a Lolita doll. My face was covered with contour, concealer and foundation. My eyes had sparkles around them, eye shadow, eyeliner and fake eyelashes. My eyebrows were defined and plucked like a woman's. My lips were lined and filled in with light pink lipstick. She drew freckles covering my cheeks. Hair expansions clipped in so my hair could be put up like Sailor Moons. The dress was tight up against my top half and puffed out bellow from my underskirt. It was covered in bears and bows. She tied a bow around my neck and around my ankles. I wore white tights which made my legs look skinnier and platform dolly shoes.

I sighed to myself as I looked in the windows, I could see my **ridiculous reflection.** _I hated it._ I hate it every fucking time. But as I looked at myself, I remembered the time I said I didn't want to and how she hurt me.  I had to bear it.

My mother pulled me along with her hand in mine. "Come on Nagisa-chan we're going in this one to look for a new mummy bag" That's all mum wanted was a girl to drag shopping and do girly things with. We had already been to a nail salon to get our nails manicured and painted. Thankfully she knew I had school on Monday so I wasn't forced to have fake nails. I looked at the bags with mother, knowing fully well she couldn't afford them. My mother didn't have the greatest amount of money or the best job, it was a surprise _she wasn't in debt._ I sighed looking at them with a poker face so mother wouldn't tell me off for thinking.

"What about this one _'gisa?"_ My mother cooed trying another bag on.

"It looks lovely Mummy, it _really_ suits your face" I put on a higher pitched voice so no one could tell I was a boy. My smile was so fake but thankfully she couldn't tell.

"Awww~ you always have such a good sense of style, I best buy it then!" She smiled at me going to the counter to pay.

I stood by side the clothing, so I didn't stand out as much. I hid my face in the bags. ~~So fucking humiliating…~~

* * *

**Karma's POV**

This day was going so damn slow. It always did whenever Nagisa-kun wasn't around. I was always so used to the twerp being here to either compete against or tease, it just made the day feel a little more interesting.

I sigh taking myself out of the group to play Dance Revolution. I tried to beat my old high scores. That was another thing I was good at, Nagisa-kun was _nearly as good as I was_. As - played, I began singing and showing off. Usually, I was able to haul a group of girls over which was most amusing.

As the kids came over to watch, I turned around to play backwards. Flashing my good looks towards the girls. I smirked using my devilish looks to their advantage. As much as I wanted to tempt the crowd further. I noticed someone in the crowd who looked a bit lost. They really caught my eye, **they were beautiful.**

That was so rare...  
I stopped once the song had ended "And with that, I bid you goodbye, for now ~" Which I rarely did, I smirked and found myself run over to the person. I only just managed to get past the crowd of people to get to her. It was unusually busy, _must be due to the road works._ I caught her hand and I was flashed a gorgeous face...

It was something I recognised but didn't…? I was nearly dumbfounded as the girl looked at me with a flushed face. She almost looked at shocked as I did _. Did I do something wrong?_

 **Fuck.**  
I could barely think of what to say.

I took her into the arcade out of the crowd. As much as she looked panicked, I could tell she felt relieved for some reason. Her hand didn't feel tense in mine anymore. I felt myself slightly blush as I kissed the girls hand. "I'm Karma, pleased to meet your beauty~"

* * *

**Nagisa's POV**

I was stunned and flushed red. _What was even happening?_ **Did Karma-kun even know it was me?** Am I meant to tell him? Or is this a sick joke?

As much as I wanted to believe that, I could see Karma-kun was looking at me differently compared to normal... It wasn't like how he looked at other girls, it wasn't like he was plotting something...  
It was like he had found a genuine beauty.

I curled my hair with my other hand, avoiding those eyes he was giving. "I-I'm Ichigo, and nice to meet you too Karma-kun" I had to lie, if I didn't he'd catch on… That would be far too embarrassing, I couldn't let anyone know I was a boy. I would never hear the end of it. I avoided his gaze, in a way I was glad as my mother would never think to find me here. I looked towards the games, acting shy on purpose.  
I didn't want Karma-kun to catch on.

"So now that formal introductions are gone, why don't you tell me why you're here? You seem very lost? And I don't know why a pretty girl like you would be alone" I saw Karma's eyebrows wiggle in the corner of my eye, I didn't want to look at him directly anymore.

I couldn't shift the blush, let alone look at my best friend dressed so unusual. I quickly thought of the best way out of this to not let him know anything... **Thankfully** Bitch-sensei had taught me things like this.

"Well, u-um I'm a tourist. I don't live here, I only came here to visit. I heard there was a cat café somewhere around here so I really wanted to visit it… Or the market with clothes like this, it's kind of my style" I sigh, looking a bit disappointed to be lost. I was possibly grateful mother had given me money in my account for today. I side eyed the redhead who was smirking to himself, obviously going to treat this as a date.

"I wasn't doing much anyway today, so if you'd like I could show you those places?" He sent me a wink, Karma-kun was very curious about me. I could tell by how he was speaking to me. If I was a _normal girl_ to him, he probably would have wanted something in exchange for doing good deeds but it seemed he was just interested in me.

I interrupted his thought, trying to be out of character. I realised thinking I was a character was easing the embarrassment. "W-what like a date? I've never been on a date before" I hid my face with the fan out my bag, it was covered in more teddies and bows. Possibly brighter than the dress I was wearing.

"Well, of course." I watched him smirk at me, slicking his hair back in response.

"You're _too cute to not to take on a date._ Then let us be off, Ichigo-chan~" He cooed lowly at me, his arm was out expecting me to take it like a lady.

 **Oh, fuck no.** **Oh god.**  
I felt my face flush red again... _Was this really happening?_

I took it, linking our arms together. It was weird seeing Karma-kun this way, we ended up talking about loads of different things... We never had a chance to talk like this at school. It was about our favourite bands, favourite foods, games and hobbies. We had _a lot more_ in common that I thought.

Karma-kun was nice when he was like this, I have never seen a sweet side of him before. _It was a really nice change that I liked..._

He was a gentleman if he needed to be. I suppose that's what happens when you have a good upbringing. We were walking through the city, he was talking me through the nicest parts so I could have a look around. I pulled my pink disposable camera out my bag, taking snaps of our beautiful city. My mum really did pack this bag well.

It really was about who you were with to enjoy yourself.  
As I was distracted by taking photos, I was about to walk into the crossing without realising. I was easily pulled back by Karma-kun. His arm had pulled him close onto his chest.

I looked up, shocked at Karma-kun. My face flushed red at being so close, I could feel his more muscular body. I could see Karma was also blushing at his action. Our eyes both met for a second.  
"T-that was a close one, fuck. Sorry a-about being so close suddenly… Ahahah…" He nervously laughed, trying to shrug away how he'd never been this close to anyone before.

I laughed too, pulling away. Karma-kun pressed the wait button to stop the traffic. "Why not document us here too~?" He looking at me with a smirk. I nod, despite how I didn't want to. I **really** didn't want to. This wasn't a time where photographic evidence was needed. But I did anyway, I turned the camera around pulling a silly cutesy face, my other hand went up into a peace sign like all the cutesy girls did online. I didn't even realise Karma-kun had snuck a hand around me to pull us together closer. He smirked and I snap a few shots.

"I bet they're kawaiii~!" I mused to the boy, giving him a wink. I noticed he kept his arm around me as we walked across the beeping crossing.  
Karma-kun give me a point "There it is~!" He smiled, amused.

Despite knowing we had a café like this, I had never been in it before. Karma-kun was eager to go in as they all politely waved and said "Hi, welcome to cat café. Take a seat wherever you want. You came during the best hour, it isn't too busy right now" As the woman lead us around the café to different places to sit she just had to comment on how cute I was.

"And aren't you the cutest girl I've seen all day, no wonder you pulled such a hottie" She gave me a nudge as we found a place to seat with all the cats on the second floor beside the window. I grinned in response not giving myself away. I'm glad we had found an upstairs seat, it made it less risky for my mother to see me.

"There's plenty of me to go around ladies~" Karma-kun had to add, winking and smirking at the girl. For some reason, I felt I didn't like that.

 _Maybe_ it was because of Karma-kun's changed attitude towards me, _maybe_ it was because I was enjoying myself… _I really couldn't tell._  
  
"Thank you~ that's really kind of you" I blushed at her comment, once again hiding my face with my fan to cover my embarrassment. The woman grinned and passed me a menu for all the hot drinks including cakes.

"Whoa, that's a lot of choices! Could you maybe come back before I decide? I may be a while" I laughed and she nodded. Before I carried on looking through the menu, I looked at the redhead from across me. He was seating more politely than usual, he had also stopped the sly remarks from before. _Usually,_ if he got a response from a girl, he'd carry on and tease them until they were flushed red.

I decide to ignore it for now and realised it would probably be for the best to check my phone. _I'm pretty sure it was on silent._ I opened my bag to take a peer at it, noticing all the missed calls.

 **Fuck. I'm in deep shit.**  
But can I just walk away from this situation? Am I supposed to? _What should I do? What did I want to do?_

* * *

> **Authors Notes: Jeezus, fuck. This one shot came out long. It's now in two parts, oops.**  
>  **I was just in love with what I was writing and imagining ahhaha.**
> 
> **I hope you enjoy the awkward babies, I certainly do~ As always thanks for love and support.**
> 
> **This isn't AS edited compared to my main FF. It's only a side project, so pls excuse the mistakes ;w; I'm sorry about the POV jumping around, I just wanted to try to get both of their thoughts in.**

 


	3. Cross dressing mistake PT 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [[ If love goes up, I may slip in some smut after this one! ^w^ ]]

**Karma's POV (I'll put Nagisa's fake name in '' as it makes it easier to remember it's fake haha)**

I was minding my own business in the menu, deciding whether it was best to get something sweet or savoury. _Maybe I'll decide once I know what she's having._

I take a gaze to look at her, only to find myself staring again. 'Ichigo' was still as beautiful as I found her. I rest my head on my hand, her dress highlighted her figure perfectly. Her face was near enough perfect with no flaws, all the makeup highlighted her best features. Her eyes stood out the most to me, they were an innocent crystal blue that showed all her expressions. I also loved how much she was easily able to show. Her hair looked so soft to touch as it was put up perfectly.

I didn't have a type, but this girl was _becoming_ my type. I sigh in awe, remembering why I was looking at her.

"What are you in the mood for, love~?" I cooed lowly, only to notice how she was looking a bit worried. I didn't want pry into her life _too much_. That seemed too personal for the beauty. So I waited for her expression to change back into a relaxed one, noticing then how she only spoke if she was composed.

It reminded me of a certain someone… **Nagisa-kun.** I was soon interrupted by that thought as the girl started to talk again.

"Hmmm, probably something as sweet as me~" Ichigo grinned at me, making me blush slightly. She started snapping away at the menu again before she carried on.

"I think I'll go with the white chocolate milkshake and a slice of peanut butter cheesecake" As she said this, I noticed how her attention went to the kitten on the floor. I wanted to say and look at the menu myself but **she was just so cute with the kitten.**

Gently 'Ichigo' picked the kitten up and put it on her chest so she could nuzzle noses with it. She placed the kitten in her lap to pet it, the kitten was adoring the attention with a loud purr and a few delightful mewls.

Somehow this attracted the other cats and in a space of a few minutes, I noticed she found herself smothered in them. I picked one up myself, petting the cute ball of fluff in my lap. _I was definitely more of a cat person._

"Aaaaaa! Calm down cuties, there's enough of me to go around." Another butted into her face for more attention, I could tell she would love to have more hands to pet all of them. I found myself chuckling at the delightful image.

"Stop being a hog, _you!_ " Whilst she talked to the kitties. it gave me enough time to order and get my own. I was obviously going to pay. _Would I hell let her._

The waitress was laughing with me. "Hey~ mind if I take a few snaps? They would be perfect for our website!" I saw a slight shock in the girl's eyes, _was she not used to the attention?_ I mean, to me it was surprising she didn't have other boys in love with her or that she didn't have a boyfriend.

But 'Ichigo' surprisingly nodded, getting all the kitties to cover her. She grinned at the camera like she was a natural. The waitress started taking a good few shots from different angles using her professional camera. The woman showed me the photos before 'Ichigo' and I couldn't help but smirk. I felt so happy this was even happening.

"Aw, look you're as cute as the kittens!" I mused at her, as the waitress showed 'Ichigo' the photos. Once again, that blush came back that I loved to see.

The 'date' seemed to go quite quickly once we had our lunch together. I ended up sharing my cake with 'Ichigo' seeing as she loved sweet things. _That could explain her sense of style and kindness to animals._

We ended up talking about things again, I told her about my school and _she almost avoided answering about that_? It made me slightly confused again, _why was everything so on point with this girl?_

I couldn't seem to pick her apart or look underneath her perfect self she reflected at me. It was almost like **she wasn't the person she was showing me.**

I did try to get more personal stuff out of her, but it managed to make her more flustered and decomposed.

As we left the café, I quickly checked the time to make sure the cutesy market would still be open and it would. I didn't really want to tell her the time as _I didn't really want this day to end._

Usually, my dates went **awfully or were boring.**

"Can I please take your hand Ichigo-chan?" I stopped and offered my hand to her, I watched her expression. She hid her face from me with her fan once she saw my glance on her.

It was then I noticed our eyes never really met, _did she find me attractive? Did she feel too embarrassed to look?_ I curiously lean down a little to peer into the crystal blue eyes.

"Completely up to you, sweetheart. I would never force you" I gave her a look of reassurance and a wink. I brushed the one strand of hair away from her face and that managed to get her to hold my hand. I was embarrassing her too much. I smirked in response and pulled away to stop teasing her.

At least the market wasn't too far away from here, I took her the quickest route I knew. I know this city like the back of my hand.

As we reached for it, I noticed she had her camera out again. "Aw~ wow, it's so kawaii!" She let go of my hand to take a few shots before we interlinked our hands back together. We head inside the small shops and I watched 'Ichigo' hold up some outfits to her body in the mirror, flashing her looks at me. I just had to smile and nod at most of the outfits.

 **Really, she did look good in just about anything.** How was that even possible?  
I was definitely crushing hard on this girl. Most of them I couldn't help but to blush and turn my head away.

She leant towards me "Why the blush? **Are my looks becoming too much, Karma-kun?"** _There it was,_ that hint of who I recognised.

_Why did I keep recognising Nagisa? Out of all people?  
It must be my imagination,_ _**right?** _

I didn't think Nagisa would dare leave the house like that _unless it was a mission..._ We had spoken about disguises in class with Bitch-sensei and even she knew Nagisa would be great disguised as a girl. I shake my thought process away and quickly respond with a wink.

"For yours truly, _as if._ I'm always looking at stunning beauty in the mirror everyday" I flexed teasingly, noticing how 'Ichigo' laughed.  
That was out of character.

As we continued around the market, my mind was still occupied by thoughts of Nagisa and comparing this girl to him.  
 _Can this really be happening?_

We finished at the end of the street and we both turned to look at each other.

**I wanted to say something.**

I wanted this to not end. But we've finished everything she wanted to do... I sigh in the small silence we had between each other.  
I took both the girls hands again, facing her.

_What now?  
_ _Could I ask?  
_ _Would it be too much?_

* * *

**Nagisa's POV**

**Fuck.**

That look Karma-kun is giving is suspicious. I could tell he wanted to ask something, he was curious. _Was I giving too much away?_

As the day was coming to an end I was feeling more relaxed around the boy, meaning I was possibly letting go of my act. I didn't even realise, but _the more_ I thought… _The more_ I gulped.

I felt his hands on mine as he looked at me with those soft golden orbs. _I was left with our silence. I_ was suddenly interrupted by Karma-Kun's voice.

 _It was the moment of truth._ I'm going to have to fess up… **aren't I?**

"Well, we could always do more things? The day is still young, but before we do… I have a question"  
 **Oh fuck, oh fuck...**  
  
Here it is.  
My cover is blown.

 _Am I still meant to carry on this damn act?_ As much I liked being this other girl, I was beginning to feel a little guilty. But you're allowed to have fun, right? _Bitch-sensei did, so why couldn't I?_

I didn't realise around Karma-kun I felt comfortable with being a girl… or acting like one. His kindness was enough for me to carry on,

**I liked the boy.**   
Maybe more now than ever.

As my feelings became clear, I noticed how _he deserves to know..._

"Can I have a kiss?" _Did I hear right?_ A kiss? **A fucking first kiss?** But it's my first. I lowered my face to hide it with my bangs.

_Oh no..._

I was so god damn embarrassed. I tried to speak up. "I-it's.."

I noticed Karma-kun had pulled me closer, rather than force me. "Is it your first? You need to speak up, I can't hear you…" I heard the boy breath. I buried my face into his chest, _feeling far too heated._ I nod at him, not wanting to speak anymore.

I listened to his heart beat in my flustered state.

"Then may I _at least_ kiss your cheek? I won't steal your first if you're that shy" He mused, turning our stance into a gentle hug, his hands stroking my back gently.

At that moment, _I kind of felt Karma-kun knew it was me… But maybe that he didn't mind it?_

What kind of pretty girl that was presented like me _wouldn't have had a first kiss or date like this?_ I notice my act was a bit too flawless. I sigh into him, maybe thinking it was time.

**"You wouldn't want too… If you knew who I was…"**

* * *

**Neutral POV**

Karma knew what the girl meant. This person wasn't a girl all along. _Though,_ he didn't break the hug. The redhead realised when he was thinking about Nagisa _he didn't mind..._

As much as he _could have been angry…_ **He couldn't be.** The day had been sweet, kind and new. Since this was Nagisa, maybe he didn't know him all along. His hands dove into those blue locks to reassure the boy.

"Even if I know who you are, _Nagisa-chan_ " Karma sighed in the embrace, feeling the tense boy feel relieved. Nagisa was still embarrassed but somehow felt comfortable. He nuzzled in the comfort he found in Karma's arms. _Not afraid of who he was._

"It wasn't a trick I swear… My mother made me… She always does, and now she's calling me" Karma knew Nagisa's situation, too well. He had the boy come over and stay _a lot_ since his parents were either away or didn't care. He brushed those locks one last time before he pulled away to look at the **beauty** he found in his eyes.

"My house is always open for you, **please stay tonight** " It was nearly a whisper, _this request was different though_ and Nagisa knew this. He nodded as those golden eyes which were reassuring him more than ever. _Was it so wrong that this could develop into something else?_ He thought not.

Karma had become a home for him.

Karma leant downwards to the boy's face and watched Nagisa lean in until their lips made contact. They shared a first kiss together. _It was short and sweet._

They spent the last few hours in town and they eventually came to a park. They sat and continued their date like normal. Nagisa was still embarrassed, mind you and that only made Karma happier.

He also managed to speak to his mother to explain the situation calmly, to make sure she was okay _and surprisingly she was_.

* * *

 

> **Author's Notes:** **As always not AS edited compared to my main FF, so excuse mistakes or if I missed any context.**
> 
> **I hope you all enjoyed this one shot. I certainly did. It was so stinking cute.**
> 
> **Thanks for the support and love, love you all!**


	4. Cross dressing mistake PT 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: As I said I'd do smut if I got love. And love is what I got :')  
> Please write suggestions in the comments/reviews if you have any one-shot ideas! I still have a few more I'd love to do, I think the next time will be Nagisa's first time being drunk. :') Obviously being the legal age!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! Not as edited as my main FF. So sorry about the mistakes. Thank you for the love and support, I appreciate it! OwO

**Smut smut smut time**

They were both snuggled in Karma's bed, _Nagisa had actually forgotten that he was in the dress._ He'd been in it for so long that it didn't matter **anymore.** They had Netflix blasting on Karma's large TV playing some movie the redhead had seen a few times before. He had only put it on for Nagisa. Rather than paying attention to it, he was amusing himself in his head about _how cute the boy looked._

The bluenette has his head on the redhead's chest, so he couldn't see what Karma was thinking or what he was looking at. He was more focused on the movie.

The more Karma looked, the more thoughts had escaped into his mind. Rarely did he find himself thinking like that nowadays, so when it was happening **it was rather erotic**.  
Karma found himself feeling aroused. He wasn't really sure how to go about this, he'd never been with anyone in that way or seen anything like that. _Was it okay to be feeling like this already? Or would Nagisa want it?_

His hand soon fell on Nagisa's inner thigh, the tights were so smooth. Probably like Nagisa's perfect skin. Karma gulped to himself, _was this too dangerous to do?_ _Time to test it..._

He started to trail his fingertips in circles to test what would happen. It also didn't help the boy's smell was lingering in the air from the hair he had rested on him. Nagisa had taken the hair extensions out so all his natural hair was curled and messy, resting on his shoulders. His other hand rested into those locks to twirl them and move down the boy's dress. He swore he heard a deep breath from Nagisa but he wasn't sure.

As much as Nagisa wanted to ignore the other, he was too sensitive for his own good. His killer instincts made him be that way, _to be constantly aware of his surroundings._ He felt himself deep breathe in the small contact Karma was giving him. He also wasn't sure what to do in this situation. _Should they?_ As he shuddered, it must have given Karma a warning as the hand soon found its way underneath the dress.

 **Dangerously close.**  
Fuck.

 _I need to look at him…_ Nagisa thought, he moved his head around to the boy above him. Noticing how Karma's smirk was a very lust filled and longing for more. His eyes spoke more words than he needed to say. Nagisa lunged at the boy going to lay on his side, face opposite Karmas. He didn't want to make the first move to kiss. He was flustered.

Karma couldn't smirk harder at the sight before him, _Nagisa looked so ravishing._ He licked his lips at those battering eyelashes. Nagisa's dress was flown out and messy, exposing his legs to his touches. His eyes looked up and then down to the noticeable bulge.

_Already?_ **  
Boy. I was in for a treat.**

He leant in wanting more contact. His lips met Nagisa's turning it into a passionate make out session. Karma wasn't hesitant to dive back to where his hand was previously. His hand easily snaked underneath the dress to feel what was underneath. As their tongues clashed, Karma had to pull away to ask.

 _"Are those lace panties too?"_ He chuckled, sending Nagisa redder than he could have been. His ears were flushed red in embarrassment. As much as the kid wanted to roll away, he was so heated in the moment he couldn't and hid his face with his hands quickly. Karma quickly pulled the dress up to reveal panties that matched the dress. Nagisa's arousal poked out the top of them, barely being contained. It was pulsing from _desperation._ He couldn't help but chuckle again.

"But it's so cute in there, _why would anyone want to touch it~?"_ The redhead couldn't help but tease further. Only to retrieve a loud huff in response. Nagisa closed his eyes tightly and braced the closeness of Karmas face.  
He didn't want to hear anything else. The teasing was far too much. He pressed his lips back on Karmas and gave a small teasing lick on his bottom lip.

 _"M-more"_ Nagisa whispered closing the gap between them to make the redhead give more. And more was what he received. As much as it was passionate, Karma was hungry and the poor boy could tell. Their make out was sloppy both being new to this, tongues dancing around each other for dominance. And bites were to bottom lips.

Karma's hand was ghosting over Nagisa's arousal causing the boy to shudder under his control.

Nagisa's hands also were reaching to the boy's body. They trailed underneath his shirt to feel those abs and hot muscles Karma had hidden. They danced downwards to the bulging jeans Karma wore. It seemed much larger than Nagisa's. _It made him turn shy._

As Karma pulled away, he started kissing down his neck teasingly. He started making love bites causing Nagisa to moan and want more. Nagisa's hand was quick to undo the buckle on his belt. Hastily wanting to see what was hidden.

 **The room felt hot and heavy with hormones.** The boys wanted each other, even if it wasn't completely. This was enough…

"K-Karma..." Nagisa moans out loud. He felt a hand dip into the slit of his arousal. His half-lidded eyes take a gaze at the hot boy, he pulls the jeans down on Karma. To see the bulge in his underwear, he starts pumping it through the underwear to tease as much as Karma was to him. Nagisa kept deep breathing against the boy letting small moans of pleasure out. They both looked at each other during the heat of the moment.

Karma smirks, licking his lips. Equally deep breathing into his touches. His other hand goes into the blue hair to pull them both together. Their lips crashing again. Meanwhile, both of them pull the underwear's lower to pop out their erections. They both hiss at the cold air and take a moment to look curiously.

"So damp already and cute~ another time I'd love to swallow you whole" Karma teased whilst Nagisa was embarrassed by looking at the redheads it was slightly larger and girthier. It made him more aroused. Nagisa kissed the boy again once he took a grip on it. His other hand going round the boy's neck. He started to slow pump as Karma returned the favour, every so and often dipping into the slit.

Their lips managed to start another make-out session, both moaning during the session. It didn't last long, though. _Considering it was their first time doing this._

It may have lasted 10 minutes at most, both pulling away from the kiss as they neared their peak.

"O-Oh fuck. Karma... I'm going to..." The smaller panted out, arching his back in response to the sensations all over. He thrustS into the hand.

Karma felt the same way "Me too..." He moaned, biting the nape of Nagisa's neck. He just had to make one obvious love bite. As they both released, Karmas landing on his shirt and Nagisa's up against the dress. They panting together in bliss, Karma pressed his forehead against Nagisa's. Both smiling at what just happened.


	5. Nagisa's First-time PT 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nagisa's first-time
> 
> Both college/university students and the legal age of drinking/sleeping around- 18!  
> Nagisa has lost a bet and now he has to go with his friend to his first party with his first time on alcohol.  
> But what happens when you lose another bet with a certain redhead and you're made to be his slave for the night?  
> (warnings lemons, alcohol mentions)

If it wasn't for a bet, Nagisa wouldn't have been in this mess. His best friend had gambled with him that if he beat him on the test, then Nagisa would go to at least _one_ party. Nagisa had never been drunk before, so now more than ever was his friends chance to make that happen. They both weren't popular, to begin with, they both studied English. That could explain why a familiar pool of nerves developed in his stomach. Blue eyes were constantly darting around, being aware of his surroundings. But _desperate_ to not make eye contact with anyone.

Nagisa didn't recognise anyone here, which made him slump against the wall further. He found himself sitting on the floor, holding his stomach to ease it. Even his friend was managing to make conversation, then again by his stance and tumbles he was _nearly_ drunk. He sighed heavily, _was that a good sign?_ He guessed so, despite how he felt envious of his friend.

The music wasn't that great, Nagisa's taste in music was either chilled out or indie. The bass of the music pounded his heart out of his chest, making him feel more anxious.

Nagisa swirled the pink drink in his red cup, trying to put off that he was so shaken up. It wasn't even worthwhile him being here, he felt like a mouse in a room filled with snakes that wanted to eat him. _(Ironic hahaha, soz I'm awful)_ He was, dare he say it, **the odd one out.**

The poor boy threw the drink down the back of his neck, in an attempt to maybe feel something. It didn't taste bad though, it was strawberry vodka with a kick of fizz. But unfortunately, he was drinking _more than less._ His friend didn't really tell him how much to put in, so Nagisa was drinking it like juice.

"Oi, 'gisa!" He heard his friend call, jolting him back up to a stance. His friend gave him a wave over "You're good at throwing, come here and help~"

Nagisa grimaced at the number of people around the table. But without a say, without hesitation his friend grasped around his wrist, pulling him along. As Nagisa tried to focus on what little hope he _could_ have, he nearly fell over the table. He scowled at the stupid mistake he had made...

 _Way to go Nagisa, you're making it obvious that you're nervous._ His mind taunted at him which made the bluenette continue to gaze at the floor. But the other side of the table interrupted his thoughts by being so noisy, so he decided to quickly have a glance.

The crowd was surrounding...  
 _A redhead?_

A _handsome one_ , at best… The other boy tantalised him away from the crowds of people. Nagisa looked into those golden orbs that seemed adventurous **.** He was the complete opposite of him, mysterious and hot. Those eyes leered him in to look further, overpowering him with that cocky smirk of his. His hand grasped around a cutesy girl, which was _probably_ his girlfriend. It wouldn't surprise Nagisa.

His clothes were top end quality, a shirt with splattered colours over it that was loosely open so you could see his chest and tight black jeans that grasped around his lower half. He was also wearing a lot of jewellery around his neck and bracelets around his wrists. The red devil leant in front of the table, as his confidence boosted in the way he spoke to the other people.

"Nagisa, do you get these rules?" He saw a hand that waved in front of his face, causing him to shut his mouth in awe. _Shit,_ he thought and was quick to wipe his mouth.

"Yep, I totally get it… You go first" Nagisa muttered nervously, remembering where he was. If anything, he felt more on the spot with the devious stud in front of him.

"Before you throw, why don't we have a little wager~ if you don't win, you have to be my slave for the night and do aaaaaaaaaaalll my wishes for me" Akabane Karma didn't introduce himself yet, there was usually no need to. _Everyone knew him from how smart he was or how good he looked,_ he was one of the smartest students in the school. Karma studied maths and philosophy, so he cooed at the boys teasingly. Mainly at the blue eyed boy, expecting to win.

"And if we win, we can return whenever and you have to continue to buy us alcohol~!" His friend drunkenly shouted you could easily tell he was two drinks away from drunk by how he fumbled about. The bluenette was used to this, so he laughed. His friend usually came back to his dorm drunk to gossip about his night or girls. Nagisa didn't mind it, his friend was funnier drunk.

Karma's threat didn't scare him either. _Maybe_ it was the alcohol he continued to drink or _maybe_ it was how curious Karma made him. That and he was probably longing for Karma to look at him more. Nagisa was secretly gay and the only person that knew was his best friend.

The four began playing Beer Pong, where players throw a ping pong ball across the table with the intent of landing the ball in a cup of alcohol on the other side. Each side had 10 cups set in a triangle formation. His friend demonstrated to Nagisa how to bounce the ping pong ball into the other side's cup, landing it with a splash. Seemed simple enough to him as he high-fived his friend in response.

"Beginners luck, I'm sure" Karma mused at the boys, as he quickly shot the drink. Not making the slightest face in response, _he was used to it_. He had beaten all the kids at this game quickly and easily. Tequila was his favourite drink as well, alongside Jack Daniels.

Karma turned his back from the table to throw the ball backwards. It landed straight in front of the bluenette with a splash. The crowd of people started high-fiving him, becoming excited. The whiff of tequila scented the air, _it didn't smell good._ It smelt the complete opposite to Nagisa in fact. _How the hell did this devil drink it without no face?_

His face screwed up more because his friend betrayed him, he could see a smug grin in corner of his eye…

"Go on 'siga~ I dare you" he teased as if Nagisa couldn't get out of it. His eyebrows furrowed looking at his best friend unimpressed. But he continued to taunt him by hanging it in front of his face.

Nagisa continued to shudder at just the smell as he took it with his other hand. _Did he have to?_  
  
"If you don't want to, you could just forfeit. Of course, there will be a consequence as well~" He heard Karma add to his thoughts, that signified smirk had turned into a grin that showed his sharp canines.

Karma hated to admit it, but Nagisa was cuter than _anyone_ he'd tried to get with. _The boy was delicious._ He was openly bisexual, but never did boys catch his eye like this one did. As he felt those piercing blue eyes on him, he licked his lips teasingly. Only for the girl beside him to hit him in response. It didn't surprise him, **no one ever lasted long with him.**

It was then painfully obvious to Nagisa, _she wasn't a girlfriend_. It made him giggle and down his drink. But he quickly turned his back from the table, he didn't want anyone to watch. The taste of it nearly made the poor boy choke as he tried to wash it away with his other drink. The kick made him shiver. _It was disgusting_ … and the brunt of it still burnt his throat, like _no tomorrow._

"Fuck that" Nagisa cursed, barely able to speak as his cup with now empty. He turned back around still grossed out by how it made his breath taste.

Karma couldn't help but laugh _, seemed like the kid was a light weight._ Before they continued their game, he walked over to the two. Surprising the crowd he was surrounded by. He strides over, his steps were full of confidence and awareness that he needed to put an impression on this boy.

 _Everyone always stops and stares_ , seemed the cutie felt the same. His feet walked with the beat of the music, as his entire body was being shown off through how he walked. As Karma reached the boy, he held out his hand.

"Akabane Karma, and what's your name, cutie?" His eyes kept on Nagisa as he watched the nerves in Nagisa's hand, shake his own. _Even his hand was soft, it must mean the rest of him was smooth and cared for_. Karma thought with his filthy mind.

He looked down at what he wore, it was a plain t-shirt with a grey cardigan that hugged his figure. It was covered in fandom buttons that told you what he was into. His lower half wore jeans that were tight up against his thighs and looser at the bottom. With converses on his feet, it was simple, but cute regardless.

Karma's other hand snakes into his jean pocket to pull out a small bottle of jack daniels for Nagisa to try.

"S-shiota Nagisa, n-nice to meet you too" He realised that Nagisa's gaze kept going to and from him, not wanting to give prolonged eye contact. Karma wanted to tease him further as _the cutie was making it too easy for him._ He saw the colour from Nagisa's cheeks turn pink. Karma chuckled lowly and brought the hand up to his lips to kiss.

"I hope you lose~" Karma purred in response, that danger lingering in his eyes. He poured the alcohol into his cup as he let go of the delicate hand.

"Pour some coke into that, and I'm sure you'll find it delicious. It's my favourite" Karma mentioned as he walked away back to the other side of the table.

Nagisa was stood, dumbfounded…  
 **That was Karma-kun**?  
 **That was the kid with highest scores?**  
And the kid who is known to be the most popular?  
 _Huh? Cute?  
_ _Giving me a drink?_

It frazzled his brain as he tried to muster what was even going on. But his eyes didn't leave Karma walking away as the shirt could easily reveal how attractive he must be underneath.

_God fucking dammit._   
_How the fuck do you react to that?_

Nagisa couldn't stop the thoughts that tore over his brain from being flustered. It made his stomach sprinkle over with butterflies as he shuddered from the thoughts of Karma. He felt like his face had exploded from the heat. He quickly ducked down under the table for the Coke. In hope that by taking his time to pour the drink, his face would calm down.

* * *

It was down to two cups on Karma's side and one in Nagisa's. Either Karma misses and they get another shot, or Karma scores and they lose completely. Nagisa at this point was actually feeling tipsy, well… It wasn't like he could pinpoint this feeling...

It felt like he could be himself, the crowds weren't a phase anymore. Nagisa found himself forgetting he was at a party and now he could concentrate on the music that was playing.

 _It wasn't actually that bad anymore,_ Karma had changed the mix and it was beginning to sound more catchy. He found himself bouncing the ball to the beats of the music and it was making him score. His friend was too hopeless at this point so the bluenette took over. Feeling both excited and desperate to win.

_It must be the drink… right?_

Nagisa threw the ping pong ball to the music, knowing it was going to land. Karma loved that even though this was his first time, Nagisa was very determined to master something new.

As time went on, he realised the rosy blush that stayed on Nagisa's cheeks and the small tumble in his step when he threw the ball. Karma found himself looking at him more than he liked. It was just so cute, especially in the way he celebrated the victories Nagisa's hands went up in the air and he shouted with a loud cheer. It ended up attracting people around him, and as he had a few more drinks he became more flamboyant. Karma quickly shot the drink that Nagisa landed in.

Though Nagisa was fascinated by Karma, by being drunk he wasn't paying as much attention to him. He was more interested in the new people that gathered around him. The drink was having the opposite effect on him where he was able to become more social and he was happy about that. He didn't care about what everyone thought anymore.

As the group cheered with him, they all hear the plop into Nagisa's last cup. Jokingly he made a scene of it like it was one of his mangas.

"Noooo, how dare you! You've sliced into my heart and now I am dead! Goodbye world!" Nagisa shouted as he fell to the floor dramatically. His hand went up in the air and the other on his heart clenching it like it hurt. In a way, it was to get out of downing a drink and in another, it was to avoid the gaze Karma gave him.  
But he'd lost the bet, **he couldn't forget that.** The people around him laughed as Karma leant over him.

"You look funny upside down, Karma-kun" Nagisa tried to squeeze himself out the situation he was in, but gulped as he looked closely at Karma's handsome looks. The other gave him a hand to get up.

"Your face is too, drunken cutie. My first request is let's dance~ That game took longer than I expected, **sweetie** " Nagisa was a little taken back by the request, _that couldn't be it..._ He knew the boy hid something behind his white lie, but he took the hand up regardless.

> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> **AN: I just wanted to make a one-shot about Nagisa not being drunk before, and then this idea stumbled out of me. Dear god, whoops. Horny teens… am I right?** **Yeah, I'm not too sure how smutty it'll become. You tell me x3**
> 
> **And it's in several parts again, because I always accidently write too much! ;w; And a fair warning, it may take me longer to get the rest of the parts out!**
> 
> **Hope you enjoy regardless, not as edited as my main FF so please excuse some mistakes! As always love you all, feedback is always welcomed! Please tell me if you like the idea :D Thank you!**

 


	6. Nagisa's First-time PT 2

As he was pulled up, a wave of drunkenness washed over Nagisa, his eyes rolled back. Maybe laying down _was_ a bad idea. He tried to balance himself, he was thankful Karma kept a hold of his hand. The music sounded like it was bouncing off the walls louder. Almost like the DJ wanted to invite more of the students over. They were in student property, of course, boarding over in flats shared between six of them. Nagisa was pulled by Karma into his living room. He felt multiple people gaze into him as the crowds followed Karma. The living room seemed a lot bigger as they'd obviously cleared out their furniture. There was already quite a few students inside, they danced in front of the speakers where the DJ played. Nagisa could barely see by being so short, he was relying on Karma to guide him. But the students were nothing compared to the crowd that surrounded the two. _Was Karma a good dancer then?_ He had to wonder.

If he wasn't drunk, Nagisa also knew his guts would be swirling in doubt. He wasn't a good dancer, nor had he been put on the spot to dance before. It was his **first** party, and **hopefully the last.**

In front of the DJ was a table filled with different types of alcohols. Nagisa hadn't heard most of them before as he tried to read what they said, Karma had led him straight there. Leaving him to stand as he made a few Jagger bombs. Nagisa had no idea what the green was or why it was with an energy drink. _At least it was going to be sweet_ , the boy thought. He continued to watch Karma pour them as he was busy, speaking to the crowd at the same time. The shots were lined up, they nearly filled the entire table.

"Before we dance, I want you to take at least three. You could do that, right sweetie~?" Nagisa didn't know why, but Karma never spoke his name. It was _always_ in pet names like cutie or sweetie, he didn't mind. But it was just unusual to him, considering he always called him Karma. He tried shaking his head at the request, though.

"But Karma-kun…" He tried to reason with the daring boy beside him. As much as Nagisa tried to give eye contact, he couldn't for long. Those charms influenced the worse thoughts at the best of times, and to be given the duty of a slave made it feel a lot **worse.** Nagisa knew this boy wasn't a virgin in the slightest, you could tell by how confident he was to flirt with _everyone_. Whereas he was the opposite,  he wasn't used to this.

"You're a slave, remember? And if you're a good one, I'll treat you later~ Bottoms up~!" Karma watched the boy fluster up at his words as the shot was taken from his hand. Never did Karma get used to it, every time was cuter than the last. He loved it, especially compared to everyone else's reactions. _This time it felt true and not forced_ , Nagisa kept showing his emotions and Karma couldn't wait to see more.

He waited for Nagisa eagerly who sighed at trying to say anything. He was obviously feeling shy again. Karma laughed, loving the pout and blush that appeared. It didn't last long though as the cutie decided to shot the drink down. He kept an eye on him, quick to notice how the bluenette liked this one.

"See~ It's nice" Another was handed to him and so Nagisa took it.

* * *

Nagisa felt the rush more now than before, _was this being drunk?_ The lights were spinning alongside the music and he felt the rush pull him to and fro with each beat. Even though he didn't know any of the songs, he still felt like he could sing along to the chorus'. His eyes weren't fazed by the other students or on the bodies that danced alongside him, he was focused on Karma.

The way Karma tilted his hips into each of those beats, Nagisa could tell Karma had the rhythm to dance. His hands gestured depending on what the music said, his eyes closed and then opened to meet his own. As if they were the only two in the room.  
All girls surrounded Karma they talked about how hot he was, occasionally one would dance with him. Nagisa could tell it was in hope to feel those hips grind into them. Sometimes he felt the same way, _lured_ in by his charms. But he had to stop himself, as much as he was drunk, he was still shy.

As the need began to feel too much, he felt someone touch his side. It made Nagisa shot back to reality and he peered at the crowd that surrounded him. _It was the guys from earlier!_ he thought, excitedly. They tried to shout over the music, but he shook his head unable to hear.

They leant into his ear "Hey, Nagisa-kun! We thought we had lost you, we totally thought Karma had taken you to his lair" He felt his face heat in response, trying to hide it into his hand.

"A-as if! That dragon can't defeat me yet!" Nagisa tried to shout back, as the few gathered in a circle to dance. It made him laugh though, by looking at them dancing he then knew how awful his own dancing was. One of them got in the middle to show off their moves, they did a dad dance and then after a while, they all did the same.

Nagisa, on the other hand, made it more **seductive.** He dropped to his knees to flex his body whilst he laughed. Stunned, they all tried to laugh it off. Nagisa _did have moves_ , and they all didn't want to say it.

As he went back to the outside of the circle, he felt someone behind him. Usually, he wouldn't pay attention, but he felt their breath down his neck. Nagisa tried to lean back to see who or why they would be doing that, but to his surprise it was Karma.

He felt Karma's hand go around his side to rest on his hip. **"Do that to me"** Nagisa shuddered into the lowness of the red devil's voice. It was something he hadn't heard from anyone before, _it was seductive?_ The alcohol definitely had taken effect as it nearly aroused him. It tingled in a different way. Sure he'd pleasured himself before, **but it never felt like this.**

It felt like heat, a burning need to be touched. As Nagisa thought he couldn't do it, he felt the body behind him dance with the music edging him on. He could easily feel _why_ those girls wanted this, Karma _was too good with his hips_. His body felt stronger and border than his own.

Karma's other hand ghosted through his long blue hair. He took his ponytails out so he could pull those soft locks back so Nagisa's neck was displayed.

"Is that a no? **I wouldn't like a no** " Karma whispered, and though the music blasted louder than his own mind, Nagisa could still hear him loud and clear. He bit his lip at the tease as Karma gazed his lips gently on his neck. He shuddered in response, the alcohol telling him he _should_ tease Karma back. **He deserved it.**

Nagisa felt his body move to the beats of the music again, he dropped to knees to pop his booty out and against Karmas body. He felt the devil's hands on his hips to grind back into how he bounced. Nagisa popped back up and into Karmas hips. He could tell the tease had made Karma feel more aggressive, as he felt those hands go from his hips to underneath his shirt. Fingernails gently scratched his pale skin underneath. They felt so cold against his heated skin, it made him shudder for more.

"It's taking so much self-control to not eat you right now, wouldn't it be cute if _everyone_ could see?" Karma huskily whispered again, he leant down to listen to how the bluenette would react. It was between a moan and an eep, he could tell Nagisa wasn't going to reply. He chuckled but stopped his hands from going further. He wanted Nagisa to **plea** for it, **he wanted him to need it.**

Karma decided on making Nagisa turn around, there was a mixture of embarrassment and disapproval on his face. As much as his face was beaten red, Nagisa's eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth was half open. Karma stepped closer, one hand diving into those luscious locks and the other around his hip.

"What is it? If you don't tell me, I can't do anything... **Can I?** " He leant downwards in front of that adorable face to catch a glimpse of blue that didn't want to look. But he was keen for just a glance, as crystal blue met golden, he could instantly see how much Nagisa wanted more. They almost begged him to devour him. He chuckled, as he watched them tightly shut. Karmas breath now lingered on his lips.

Nagisa couldn't. **It was too lewd**. Everything was _too damn lewd._ **Never** did anyone want to touch him in this way and now for someone twice as hot to come along and touch him, **it wasn't fair.** He felt his legs almost buck, his pants became tight from his arousal. Everywhere Karma touched was hot and it tingled. Once again, his body shuddered and he shook his head, _not wanting to say anything_.

"Well then that's too bad, isn't it?" Very slowly Nagisa felt that possessive grip begin to leave him. **Not** wanting to give him what he wanted. **Not** wanting to please him. As shy as he was, the bluenette was drunk and this edged him on to make a brave move.

He quickly pulled Karma back by his shirt, his hands _eagerly_ gripped around his neck. He pulled him down to his height so their lips could finally meet. Nagisa was very sloppy with this as he was **desperate** , he continued to kiss him more making even Karma grunt.

He felt those arms back around him and a leg that went in between his thighs that pulled him closer. Karma turned the kisses into a make out session, his lips crashed into the other boys. His tongue dived inside his hot mouth for more, he nestled a hand into the blue locks again so he was able to pull Nagisa's lips away _whenever he chose._

Especially as his hand had easily snaked onto that ass of his, giving it a squeeze as he pulled the boy away. Easily he earned mewls of arousal from him. They continued their make out session until Karma felt satisfied.

* * *

> **Authors Notes: I'm such a tease, kind of sorry. Kind of not. :'3 It'll just make you want more~~**
> 
> **I hope you love it regardless, I love how this going so far.**   
>  **I just still can't help that I'm in love with Nagisa being a cute nerdy virgin. c:**
> 
> **I'm not entirely sure if they'll go the full way, let me know your thoughts! And if I should make this longer rather than delay the smut further as I'm not too sure haha.**
> 
> **As always love you all, thank you for supporting these small ideas. I'm always up for suggestions! :'D**


	7. Nagisa's First-time PT 3

"M-more" Nagisa managed to stutter out after their make out session. No doubt his arousal was in pain, he was a virgin after all. His body shuddered, face beat red. He was almost panting with his eyes half lidded at Karma, curiously he bat his eyelashes at him.

"Now, now my beauty. The night is young, not yet" Karma responded, it was difficult to deny the cuteness that poured out of Nagisa. The lust pounded through his own heart and into his own pants, _but that wasn't how he worked_. He didn't just get on with it, he **loved** to make them **wither** beforehand. He took the boy by his hand which earned a stubborn noise. Nagisa shook his head like a child and _how Karma wasn't expecting that_. He witnessed a pout and the boy's hands were covering his junk. Crystal blue off in the distance.

"Dun't wanna" the suborn part of him bellowed louder than the music, Nagisa didn't care. His arousal made him feel this way, their act from earlier made the alcohol hit his head harder than he thought. It pounded and withered into his system, causing him shudder. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, his body buzzed and let go of his ambitions. So he continued to shake his head, ignoring how Karma responded. He felt a harsh slap on his ass, his body jolted into the touches. Eyes widened and he tore a look at Karma. It was painful, but it also felt **good.**

"A-ahh K-Karma!" A moan crossed with the eep escaped his lips in response. Those lust filled golden hues told him he shouldn't get on the wrong side of him. _They were dangerous, as they were seductive_. Again, he felt Karma's grip on his hand, but this time it was **forced**. He dragged the boy over to the couch, throwing the fragile body onto it with ease.

Karma followed the thrown boy, his leg went up to press his foot inches from his face. He dominated the situation, completely. He _needed_ to be in control, it was one of the things he loved about sex. Head leant towards Nagisa's.

 **"Stay if you don't fucking stay. You are not releasing tonight"** His tone had changed from what was previously seductive, to the danger that alerted his ears. His body sunk deeper on the couch, quick Nagisa hid his face. He snuggled into fluffy pillows that were all over it. Those footsteps disappeared in the distance, he didn't know what he was doing but he didn't care. It was embarrassing but also arousing. His brain kept switching between the two, his erection now hidden into the couch at least.

But he did stay there. The dominance forced him to do what he said. Nagisa shuddered at the mere thought of Karma being dominate in the bedroom, his imagination overpowered the talks of the students. _Would Karma have toys?_

_He imagined Karma forcing him to suck, never did he say the words he voiced every letter carefully to get his point across. His hand in front of his mouth, all the digits needed to be inside. They carefully outlined his lips, dipping into his half opened mouth. Nagisa tried to lick them teasingly, but Karma didn't let him. He waited until his eyes were shut before two were shoved down into his throat. Nagisa eagerly sucked them before the other few were shoved inside. It made his mouth leak drool from how many were inside. His gag reflex nonexistent which earned a chuckle from Karma._

"N-a-g-s-i-a" Came the familiar tone that interpreted his thoughts, that person was now sat beside him. Nagisa's eyes opened to adjust to the lights that glimpsed in the dorm room. Karma was sat, one leg over his other. _Was he holding something?_ In his lunged position he couldn't tell what it was by looking up at him. So Nagisa shifted his position to sit on his knees opposite the devil. _It was a collar… and a leash?_

"Huh?" He questioned, his eyes curious to why he'd have those. He didn't realise they were a thing for people too, Nagisa leant closer and felt Karma's other hand around his hip to pull him further in.

"Lap, please" were the only two words that were whispered from him, _anything to be closer_ Nagisa thought. Karma's thoughts if only they were innocent, t **hey weren't going to be innocent any longer.** Surprisingly, he had to put a cock ring on himself, to last longer and suppress the desire. He knew by seeing the beauty in this, it'd make the lust grow. He watched Nagisa crawl over and sit on his knee, his face opposite his.

"You're going to wear this until I say otherwise" Karma muttered, his hands went to the boy's neck to put it on. His lips touched the skin he could reach whilst he did, kisses went on his cheeks and forehead. The leash attached to the O-ring in the middle of his collar, so he pulled it for a test which forced the bluenette to be closer.

"And not a surprise, you look so eatable" He took the chance just to admire the view he had right now, the blacks in the collar made the blues in Nagisa's hair and eyes stand out. The pink that continued to highlight his face was still adorable. He looked down at him, his arousal still tented the boy's trousers. Karma's grin if it could, was like a Cheshire cat in the way it reached ear to ear. It was perfect on him, making his own twitch in its discomfort. He pulled the leash up pleased that Nagisa was obeying him. He lifted his neck up and Karma licked the outline of his chin. The action only made the beauty shudder underneath his control, a moan escaped his opened mouth.

"K-Karma… I can't take anymore… Can we just p-please go do more?" Nagisa barely made his voice audible from the shakes in his body, _he'd never wanted something so bad before._ The puddle Karma had made, became a desperate one at best, he couldn't hide whatever Karma made him feel. He felt the collar tug him to look into those golden hues once again. It was like devil didn't have to say anything, **it was easily a no.** Nagisa could tell he just wanted to keep this image for longer.

"Turn around, on both of my legs" His grip let go of the leash, Karma wanted everyone to see the mess he'd made. Almost like this boy was his prized procession. He felt the body weight shift in his leg as Nagisa did as he was told. Only now he was on both knees, _Karma didn't like it._ He wanted him to be **closer** , his hand pulled the boys collar back as if he did something wrong.

"W-what? I did it... Didn't I?" Came the innocent voice in response, he didn't even have to see his expression to know Nagisa was confused. His grip lessened on the leash, instead, his hands went around his hips to pull him onto his lap properly. So now he was on top of his arousal, he wanted Nagisa to know how much he wanted him. He heard a few noises in response from being poked by his arousal. Karma's grip lets go of him for a second to drink from his alcoholic beverage. In a way, it was testing what Nagisa would do.

 _Nagisa had no idea what to d_ o, this was probably the closest they've been to each other. The poke was too much, he could feel dig into his ass. His legs began to shake, his hand quick to hide his face. It made him embarrassed to be displayed like this, even if he wanted to do something, _he couldn't manage it._

"Hmmm, so big boy that wanted to get in my pants can't do anything? That's amusing, don't you think?" Karma spoke down reddened ears, his tongue ghosting over his lope before he nibbled it. He couldn't help but chuckle, seemed Nagisa had some dignity left. He **didn't want him** to, he **needed** him to let go of it. His hands slid down the bluenette's shoulders, arms and then across his chest. They ghost over the tent in between his thighs, before he grasped his inner thighs. But he didn't get a response, Nagisa hid it from the crowds in front of them.

His hands continued to rub his inner thighs, hips careful not to move. Despite how good it may feel, despite wanting to, he needed to have the resistance.

"Nagisa, why don't I invite others to touch you like this? Surely that will give your hunger what it craves?" _As if he would_ , but Karma tested him just in case. Hands once again teased closer to what he wanted, ghosting digits against what he could feel hidden. He felt the blue locks desperately shake into his face, his hair filled his nose with mint that lingered on them.

"I-I don't want others, though…" Nagisa tried to mutter, but it came out in deep shuttered breaths. It was _difficult_ to control his voice. He was already showing them how controlled the situation was by how his body reacted to the sudden touches. It was the unpredictability he couldn't muster from Karma, one second he was doing this, the other he was...

 **"F-fuck.."** He moaned, he felt those dancing hips once more. They grounded into his ass gently, hands were suddenly moving more across his body and over his chest. He felt fingers pop open his cardigan as he watched them. His body in pants from the hips bellow, they made him move in response to maybe feel more. Skilled hands went to his displayed shirt to find his nubs. His fingernails dug into them to make them pop out. Nagisa felt his body fall back onto the others, his legs opened to grip onto Karma's thighs. He was too weak for this.

"P-please. M-more.. Fuck" He was barely able to get out against Karma, his chest rising receptively he couldn't handle anymore.

* * *

The public display didn't last long as Karma intended it to, he found Nagisa made him feel irrational, l _ike a drug that he needed more of._ Sure he hadn't had sex in awhile, but in the past none kept him strained for this long. He had the blue eyed beauty bellow him, sprawled out as he continued to plant butterfly kisses all over his flesh. He didn't imagine it'd be this hot, with each kiss and the smallest of touches, it made Nagisa's back arch for more. Legs continued to shake and buck into his own. Karma had his knee in-between his legs and the other beside him so he could move freely wherever he desired.

Karma didn't know if he had the willpower t _o not go all the way_ , Karma was nearly drunk. But that wasn't it, it was the way those eyelashes continued to batter at him innocently and the noises he kept hearing. The music set the mood easily, his body to moved to the beats of bass that vibrated his floor.

He pulled away for a moment to sit on his knees above Nagisa. Nagisa couldn't help but stare at that mysterious look he gave. Karma kept a smirk and a few chuckles kept leaving him. His eyes looked downwards and he could now see where the red devil's erection was. How strained it looked to be contained in those skinny jeans. Just that thought made Nagisa shudder and lick his lips with desire.

But something else happened, he tore his eyes up. Karma was beginning to strip his shirt off. Nagisa was more than curious to see what was hidden underneath, it was easily noted from when they first met Karma would have muscles. His fingers popped the buttons open, the other moved the shirt to show off his chest. His nipples poked out, to his surprise they were pierced. Hands pulled more of the shirt off and Nagisa audibly swallowed. The low lights highlighted his body perfectly and Karma did have a six pack. It was then he realised how much silva had gathered just from watching him.

The last button was popped, and the shirt was thrown at its disposal to the floor. It must have been very noticeable he was enjoying this, as Karma's smirk had turned into a grin whilst he bit his lips. Crystal blue tried their hardest to focus on that but his gaze kept drifting downwards. Instinctively his hand went out to feel what was in front of him, _it was too much like a dream for this to be real._ But his hands were slapped away, which caused the bluenette to whimper.

"I'm in charge, remember?" Karma responded, _if only it was that easy to let him_. _Maybe this would be over quick._ But that wouldn't be fun, so he poked at him further. Karma leant down and pulled the collar by its o-ring so Nagisa would be in front of his face. Thier eyes met, and he watched his lips pucker but Karma shook his head.

"Do me the honours and strip down to your boxers" He didn't even kiss him after the demand, Karma wanted to insert the dominance wherever he could. He dropped the beauty and shifted off his body. Karma laid beside him and propped himself up on his elbow to watch eagerly.

Even with Nagisa being so embarrassed and nervous, he knew it was going to be arousing. He watched how shaken the boy was from arousal as he got up to sit. _Almost like he was too weak to move already._ Karma chuckled.

"I've never d-done this before... Is it meant to be sexy?" His cheeks were red with even muttering those words to Karma. **He was in confliction** , his expression scowled, a little confused. It was _still_ lewd to him, despite being drunk, despite the desire of wanting Karma, he still couldn't find the confidence to do something like this.

"Well, shouldn't you be sexy for me? Try it with how you danced, I'm sure it'd work" Karma spoke, his hand grabbed hold of his own. That tongue that spoke seductive whispers grazed along his fingers. Before he used one to demonstrate how talented he was with his mouth. He rolled it around, up against his tongue and deep down his mouth.

Nagisa was quick to leap away from that, quick to get up in front of his bed. Back turned from the boy. Somehow the drink made him have _no coherent thoughts_ , nothing that told him **why** or **how** to approach this. Nothing to hide the shame and embarrassment. No sense came to mind, so no words came out. He waited until the next song played (Porter Robinson - Polygon Dust ft. Lemaitre (Audio) ft. Lemaitre). Before he tried to dance.

Karma eagerly awaited what the blue eyed beauty did. The song also made his own body grind into the beats. Eyes hungrily on the body in front of him, like a hawk and its prey. Nagisa seemed shy at first, his ass bounced to the bass slowly from underneath his feet.

And he continued that way until Nagisa seemed to be imagining _something_.As now he took dips down, the sound of his flies undone echoed in the room. His entire body ground with the song that played. His hands snaked behind him down his back, they stopped at his ass. Karma had to gulp, Nagisa's hands barely covered his ass. He gave it a hefty squeeze to tease the boy, and oh how that worked. The redhead licked his lips in delight, fingers grabbed the belt loops to pull down his jeans and he stepped out of them.

The sight made Karma chuckle. The black tight boxer briefs made his pale skin stand out even more. _Oh, how he wanted to mark it with bites and scratches._ Nagisa's figure wasn't skinny, he was lean, curves in the right places. But it was no deny, Karma was thankful for the large ass and hips. Patience ran thin though as he desperately wanted to see the front half.

"Turn around please~"

* * *

> **Authors Notes: FINAAAAAAAAALLY, AN UPDATE. Whoop. I did it. It took me awhile to make it perfect and edit well, but here it is. Sorry for any small mistakes, as I say this is a side thingy, not my main FF!**
> 
> **I possibly won't make a part 4, purely because I'm the greatest ass there is. xP**
> 
> **But hey, I hope you all enjoy regardless. I certainly did, it was great seeing Nagisa this way~**   
>  **As always love you all and thank you for the support!**


End file.
